ジミー·ティミーひれ状FionnaダッキーハウィージョニーPhinnyのディッパーパワーアワー5：ダック対ソフィアまず対キャット対他の漫画
by titoemilio2000
Summary: no.


**ジミー****·****ティミーひれ状****Fionna****ダッキーハウィージョニー****Phinny****のディッパーパワーアワー****5****：ダック対ソフィアまず対キャット対他の漫画は乗組員がフィンの家に再びまだだったとダックは言った** "我々はEnchantiaの土地に行くべき！"それらはすべて行くことに合意した。ガラス玉とセドリックは "これは我々が待っていたか！されている"一方、ティミーはEnchantiaに行くことを望んだ、彼と乗組員が左！言ってもその間、セドリックとキャットはそれらを見ていた彼らはEnchantiaに着いたとき、アヒルは彼のファントムで彼のバグパイプの演奏を始めると、彼らは言った、 "1と2"とし、黒に色あせた画面。ソフィアの城はスツールとマイクが設定されているオープニング·クレジットにカット。突然、明るいスポットライトがスツールの上に輝いてティミーターナーの手がその上にラジオを設定見えてくる。彼はそれを押すと、ラジオボタンを、かなりOddparentsテーマソングの再生の始まり。ティミーは、平均的な子供であり、誰もが理解していないことを...

突然、ラジオ、エネルギーヒットのビームとしてそれと大きくラジオを運ぶロボットハンドは、スツールの上にそれを設定し爆発する。それがボタンを押すと、ジミー中性子のテーマソングの再生の始まり。

ここから星に、キャンディーバーを買いに行く、冒険のための首を持つ乗り物の子供を...

ラジオは次に警告を出しますとスツールのオフホップカエルに変身します。現在は別のラジオはそれとかなりOddparentsテーマソングの再生の最後の詩に表示されます。

あなたは、かなり奇妙なと子供である場合、それはあなたの蓋を反転させます...

その後、2本の剣がラジオを押すと、それが吹くまでは、新しいラジオは全体アドベンチャータイムのテーマソングを再生します。アドベンチャータイムは、com'o nが人間の人間、そしてFionnaフィン、あなたの友人、我々は犬ジャケで、非常に遠い国へ行き、ケーキ猫をつかんで、楽しく終わることはありません、それは冒険の時間です！次に大きいブームボックスはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来て、ほとんど裸の動物テーマソングを再生します。 Iye、iye、iye、iye、IPY-IPY iye iye！ほとんど裸の動物！それを歌う！

Iye、iye、iye、iye、IPY-IPY iye iye！ほとんど裸の動物！

次に大きいブームボックスはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来るとソフィアまず主題歌の最初の半分を担っています。私は大丈夫をやって村の女の子だった、次に私は今、私の図なきゃ右のそれを行う方法を、一晩王女になった;学び、見てそんなに;アップ私の新しい家族と一緒にお城に、皇族のためだけの学校の...

その後、別のラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来るとスポンジボブのテーマソングの最初の半分を担っています。キャプテン：あなたは準備ができて子供のですか？

キッズ：アイアイキャプテン。

キャプテン：私はあなたを聞くことができない...

キッズ：アイアイキャプテン！

キャプテン：ああ！

誰が海の下にパイナップルに住んでいる？

キッズ：スポンジボブ！

キャプテン：吸収と黄色と多孔質は、彼です！

キッズ：スポンジボブ！

キャプテン：海里ナンセンスあなたが望む何かである場合

その後、別のラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来るとリオのテーマソングを再生します。その後、マニーは滑り落ちる来るとラジオを吹く。その後、別のラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来るとジョニーテストテーマソングの後半を果たしている。三十代の若者たちと極端な空気呼吸サメ。 （おっ）

メガアクション、ゲームコントローラ、公園でスケート。 （おっ）

ペロブースター見せびらかすための、我々はこれをどう作るのですか？ （我々はこれをどう思う？）

ジョニーテスト！ジョニーテスト（これは...の生活です）！ （これはの生命である...）

これはジョニーTestという名前の少年の人生です！

（我々はこれをどう思う？）

ジョニーテスト！ （これはの人生です...）ジョニーテスト！ （これはの生命である...）

これはジョニーTestという名前の少年の人生です！

その後、別のラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来るとフィニアスとファーブのテーマソングの後半を果たしている。またはサルのシャワーを与える

津波をサーフィン

ナノボットの作成

フランケンシュタインの脳をOrlocating

フィニアス：それはこっちだ！

ドードー鳥を見つける

大陸を塗る

姉妹非常識をOrdriving

キャンディス：フィニアス！

あなたが見ることができるように、

学校がこの秋に開始される前に用事の全体の多くはあり

ペリーにPhineasCome！

だから私たちにこだわる

"フィニアスとファーブはそれをすべてやるつもりです原因！

だから私たちにこだわる

"フィニアスとファーブはそれをすべてやるつもりです原因！

キャンディス：ママ！フィニアスとファーブはタイトルシーケンスを作っている！その後、別のラジオは、このいずれかの上にダウンスラミング来て、スポンジボブのテーマソングの後半を果たしている。

スポンジボブ！

キャプテン：そして魚のようなデッキとフロップでドロップ！

キッズ：スポンジボブ！

キャプテン：準備はできましたか？

皆：スポンジボブ！スポンジボブ！スポンジボブ！

キャプテン：スポンジボブ...ボブ！ハハ。

次に、新しいラジオが表示され、キッド対Katのテーマソングを再生します。キッド対キャット！ （キッド対Katの音楽を再生）。その後、別のラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来るとパワーパフガールズのテーマソングを再生します。砂糖、スパイス、そして、すべて素晴らしい

これらは、選択された食材であった

完璧な女の子を作成するには

しかし、誤って教授Utonium

に余分な成分を加え調合-

ケミカルX

したがって、パワーパフガールズが生まれた

それらの超大国を使用して

ブロッサム、バブル、そしてキンポウゲ

犯罪との戦いに生涯を捧げている

と悪の勢力！その後、別のラジオは、このいずれかの上にダウンスラミング来て、このほとんど裸至福でほぼ裸の動物テーマ の後半を果たし、バナナカバナであなたのズボンを見逃すことはありません。

是非、ハウイーと彼のミスフィットクルーを満たし、彼らはいつもあなたのための部屋を持っている！

Iye、iye、iye、iye、IPY-IPY iye iye！ほとんど裸の動物！

次に大きいラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来ると魚の前半は主題歌をフック果たしている。それは私のドアをノックしている1,2,3,4

5,6,7,8は、ハリーアップ、遅れてはいけません

9,10,11,12私はクラップ·ユア·フィンはあなたのテールスクールのリングアウトを裏返して言うことができない秘密を持ってベルは次に大きいラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来て、第1ロボットの半分とモンスターのテーマ曲を再生します。 OHHHHHHHHHHHH！ロボットとモンスター！

ベスト芽、

点滅ライト、

悪ガート、

ベーコンの戦い！

どこでもクレイジー危険、

私の髪に飛ん大胡！

ロボットは、奇妙なマシンを構築

smitherinesにモンスターが吹く！

次に大きいラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来ると魚の後半はテーマソングをフック果たしている。ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ、ラ！それは私のドアをノックしている1,2,3,4

5,6,7,8は急いで遅れてはいけません

9,10,11,12は、私はクラップ·ユア·フィンはあなたの尾スクールのアウトリングに鐘を 裏返し言うことができない秘密を手に入れた！次に大きいラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来るとロボットとモンスターのテーマソングの後半を果たしている。

ブーム！

CRASH！

MARF！

爆発！

OHHHHHHHHHHHHH！ロボットとモンスター！

RIGHT NOWロボットとモンスター！

MARF：MARF。

次に大きいブームボックスはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来るとソフィアの後半の最初のテーマ曲を再生します。全体魔法の世界が私を待っている...;私はそうであることに興奮している...（ソフィア）まず、私は今のところ、全ての約王族で始まっていることを発見した。。それ日常の冒険、私の方法を始める;！それは私の時間になるのよ（ソフィア）は、私がいる...ソフィアまずそれらすべてを表示する...そして、別のラジオはこの1の上にダウンスラミング来るとジミー中性子のテーマ曲を演奏し続けています。スーパーパワーの心で、機械的なイヌ...このラジオは、2回ゴダード吠えた後oinksという小さなブタになって取得。次に、ティミー·ターナーが輝く杖を保持しているカーテンの後ろから出てくるお城の裏にカット。ジミー中性子は次にレーザー発射装置を保持してドアを通って出てくる。フィンとFionnaその後invisbleドアを通って来て、その剣を持っています。その後Howie氏は彼の手の中でアヒルを持っています。ジョニーテストはその後ブラスターと伝わってくる。その後、フィニアスが来るとblowtrochを持っています。北斗七星は、次に来て、その上に6本の指で本を持っています。その後、ブルーレイが来るとパイナップルを持っています。その後マニーが来ると彼の牙を持っています。スポンジは、次に来るとT.Vリモコンを持っています。その後ブロッサムが来て、彼女の力を持っています。その後、ミロが来て、彼のhandsomenessを持っています。その後ロボットが来て、本を持っています。その後Sedricが来て、杖を持っています。その後、キャットが来ると凍結線を持っています。ティミーは、目に見えないガラスの背景で彼の杖を発射するのと同じように、ジミーは彼のレーザーでスーツに続き、フィンとFionnaはその剣とハウィーダックを使用し、火災や爆発に見えないガラスの背景とジョニーの芽ガラスの背景とBlu彼のパイナップルとマニーが彼を発射発射牙とスポンジボブは彼のテレビのリモコン、ブロッサムは、目に見えないガラスの背景を爆破する彼女の力を使用し、Sedricが彼の杖を起動し、Katが彼の凍結線とミロ火災が彼のhandsomenessとロボットがすべてのエネルギーボルトその後、フィニアスと北斗七星と共に彼の発明を発射発射発射"：ダック対ソフィアまず対キャット対他の漫画ジミー·ティミーひれ状FionnaダッキーハウィージョニーPhinnyのディッパーパワーアワー5"今読み込んガラス背景に衝突するSedricその後、背景がコスモ、ワンダ、ホモ、スパーキー、ケーキ、ジェイク、オクト、ナマケモノ、ファーブ、ペリー、シド、衝突事故、ジュエル、ブルーノ、パブロ、ルビー、コープ、ソフィアを明らかにし、それらの上に落ちる前に、しかめっ面を対向、泡、キンポウゲ、パトリック、ゲイリー、モンスター、BEA、そして飛んでカメラの前に頭を回すゴダードに乗っWaddles。


End file.
